


Humiliate Me

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance and Submission, Humiliation, Light Power Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Phil wants Dan to make him cry.OR: Dan adores his gorgeous boy.





	Humiliate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a comfort zone stretch for me. I'm just exploring and playing around.  
> I may continue this, I may not. I'm not sure yet. XD  
> These are your WARNINGS: Face-slapping and playful resistance {Phil says 'stop' but it doesn't act a safe word/deterrent- in case that makes you uncomfy.}  
> Thank you for reading.

“Tell me your signs, dear.” His voice was muted as he adjusted the focus on their precariously rigged camera, carefully tilting the lens to catch the already pink cheeks his boyfriend sported as he reclined on their futon, legs already opened wide enough for him to settle between if he wanted.

Phil rocked on his hip, sinking his teeth into an already bitten-red lower lip, and Dan stilled his movements, satisfied with the set up.

It wasn’t like this little private video had to be  _perfect._

Phil’s gaze immediately snapped to him and Dan’s lips curved into a pleased little grin at the action.

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

“No,” Phil answered without any hesitation, moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Are you having second thoughts, sweetheart?” Dan approached Phil slowly, baggy sweats hanging low on his hips.

He brushed the small, metal heart-shaped tag of Phil’s collar as he hooked his index finger into the small silver ring and tugged until those lovely eyes were centered on him.

Phil’s pupils were already blown wide but there was a noticeable tremor ripping down his spine.

“It’s okay to change your mind, Phil.” He continued tenderly, shifting his hand until Phil's tag jingled quietly.

“I’m not changing my mind,” Phil breathed, dipping his chin to bump his hand, and Dan reached up to pet his fringe with his right hand comfortingly. “I’m just nervous.”

“That’s fine,” Dan leaned down to peck his nose before he let his hands fall away from Phil completely. He wasn’t surprised when two chilly thumbs pressed into the points of his ilia, rubbing restlessly. “Do you remember your signs?”

“Yes,” Phil rested his forehead on Dan’s bare stomach, breathing in deeply.

“Good boy,” Dan praised, knuckles skimming the top of Phil’s bowed head briefly. “What is the sign for green?”

“One tap, index finger. Five second intervals.”

“Yellow?”

“Index and pointer, two taps. Three second intervals.”

“So good,” Dan murmured as he cradled Phil’s face, stroking his arc of his cheekbones. “This one is important. Red?”

Phil’s eyelashes fluttered like a hummingbird’s wings against his pale skin as he snapped twice in quick succession. “Two snaps, no intervals.”

“Alright,” Dan said with a note of finality, slipping his index finger under Phil’s collar to yank on it gently. “I need you out of those trackies, gorgeous.”

“Do you?” Phil simpered, leaning backwards so he could jerk his chin up and out of Dan’s grasp.

Bubbles of warmth fizzed pleasantly in his chest at the sassy display and Dan doesn’t stifle the way his lips stretch with fondness for his ridiculous lover because this is his Phil, his playful kitten, his gorgeous boy and Dan doesn’t mind a  _challenge_.

“I do,” Dan purred, spreading his fingers across the tight plaid button up that Phil has chosen to wear, as he pressed him back steadily. “Such a pretty little thing…” He ghosts his fingers over the growing bulge hidden by Phil’s ridiculous red trackies.

A high pitched “ _haah!”_ spilled from Phil’s parted lips.

Dan grins cheekily as he swings his leg to crowd into Phil’s space, shoving his hand into his pocket.

“Such a pretty little kitten.” Dan finished his thought as he brought the sharpie closer to Phil’s face for inspection. Phil tossed his head violently with a mewl of protest as his scrambled mind registered what Dan was showing him

“No.” The blood that rushed to the surface of his cheeks to stain them an even brighter hue is so beautiful- but the way Phil tries to bury his face against Dan’s shoulder, biting him harshly, is even better.

Dan merely nuzzled into the crook of his neck, rolling his skin with his teeth softly. So softly.

Phil growled and bucked his hips.

_Perfect._

“Ah, ah.” Dan tutted, smacking Phil in the nose with the marker pointedly. “You aren’t in charge.”

“Today,” Phil muttered, peeling back his lips so his teeth flashed as he talked. Dan heard the nearly inaudible hiss that underlined the single word heatedly. “I’m not in charge  _today_.”

Dan angled his head slightly to peek at the camera from the corner of his eye. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Phil challenged, grabbing Dan’s waist so he could dig his blunt nails into his sensitive flesh. He pulled Dan until his knee slipped between Phil’s spread thighs and he crashed against his boyfriend’s chest, suppressing the squeak of surprise that tried to escape his throat. “I have you spread out, begging and pleading, the rest of the time, don’t I?”

Dan bit his tongue, slapping the top of Phil’s thigh.

Phil jumped at the impact and sucked in a sharp breath through his nose with a surprised whine.

“It’s funny,” Dan began conversationally, uncapping the marker. He wrinkled his nose at the strong stench.

Phil started to squirm at the  _pop_ of the lid giving way and Dan raised his right hand, waiting until Phil registered his stance. He giggled mockingly. “That’s what they think too, isn’t it?”

Dan knew that Phil knew who he meant by “they” and it was confirmed by the panicked way Phil fixated on the camera. He composed himself though and managed a strained laugh.

“They wouldn’t be wron-“

The echoing crack of flesh hitting flesh sounded worse than how much force Dan had actually put into the blow and Phil reared back, wide-eyed and slack-mouthed.

_That got your attention, didn’t it?_

“Move again, kitten and I’ll hit you harder.” Dan soothed the already fading sting by petting the spot lovingly and he brought the sharpie to Phil’s nose, tracing a circle and coloring it in quickly. “Tell me, love, what color is the camera light?”

Phil deliberately tapped Dan’s hip with his index finger once before pausing and tapping again.

Dan flicked his wrist to draw the three whiskers sloppily. “You know that it’s red.” Phil grumbled and he squished Dan’s cheeks so he could nip at his bottom lip peevishly. Dan relented to his silent demand, sliding his tongue into Phil’s wet mouth, and kissed him languidly.

Phil’s hold on him tightened and Dan chuckled, fingertips tracing those tantalizing collarbones that were partially hidden by a well-known and well-loved shirt.

“Arf,” Dan woofed teasingly and Phil immediately brought both hands to shield his face, fidgeting. Phil’s cock throbbed against his leg as he slid the topmost button through its hole to expose more of Phil’s torso, following his hands with his eager tongue and teeth.

_“I want you to humiliate me,” Phil had confessed into the darkness, hand intertwined with Dan’s under their duvet. “I want you to make me cry.”_

_“Why?” Dan had wondered out loud without judgment, just sleepily curious. “You don’t like to cry.”_

_“I don’t.” Phil agreed, turning so he could stare at Dan’s partly silhouetted face in the blurry light of the faerie lights._

_“Then wh-“_

_“I just want to…with you.”_

_“Okay,” Dan had whispered, connecting their lips with a feather-light touch._

“Stop,” Phil pleaded on a shuddering exhale but Dan caught the way his index fingers lifted and dropped against his face in a steady rhythm. “Please.”

Dan combed Phil’s fringe back, away from his forehead, as he lifted his head and adjusted himself until he was comfortably situated on his love’s inviting lap. “Not a chance.” Dan cooed, deliberately grinding on Phil’s hard on with a laugh. He twisted the dark strands of Phil’s hair tightly in his grasp and yanked his head up without warning.

Phil gave a pained cry, hands scrabbling against the wrist that held him captive, and Dan made sure to show him off for the camera- tilting his head this way and that unhurriedly. He basked in the shininess overlaying Phil’s irises and clicked his tongue at the quiet moan rumbling in his lover’s throat.

_The fucking microphone better pick that up._

“We’re just getting started, Philly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write true smut one day but today is not that day.  
> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
